


Afterglow

by Foresmutters_Archivist (Open_Doors)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1978-08-25
Updated: 1978-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Open_Doors/pseuds/Foresmutters_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Leslie Fish.</p><p>Spock is at peace with himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> By Leslie Fish, 1978 (originally published in Naked Times #1, by Pon Farr Press.)

"Afterglow"

 

. . . never such peace, such utter contentment. . .  
Quiet, deep chords of pleasure, echoing  
Soft in the blood, sweet in the nerves. . .  
Burning before, now I am melted  
Down to a skinfull of sun-warmed honey,  
Light-struck wine. . .  
. . . Oh, I never knew,  
Never suspected such feeling existed!

 

Father, you never did tell me of this.  
Why not? You, who married a Human,  
You cannot plead ignorance. Surely you knew  
This joy beyond telling -- but didn't warn me.  
Why?

 

. . . All those years you made me believe  
Our kind could experience no other pleasure  
Than high, bright, cold satisfaction of logic,  
Bare peaks of thought. . . sterile promontories.  
Why?

 

. . . Did you think that if ever I tasted  
These forbidden waters, I would drink deep?  
Plunge in, and be lost to Vulcan forever?  
Perhaps you were right. Perhaps I will.  
I have been happier in this bed  
Than ever I was on all of Vulcan.

 

. . . Love, roll over and kiss me again.

\- - -  
fin

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was originally published in Naked Times #1, copyright 1978 by Pon Farr Press.  
> Anyone who remembers reading the poem in its early years and who has information, insights, or reminiscences to offer, please post them.
> 
> This work is being posted as part of the "Foresmutters Project", an anarchic effort to make some of the older zine-published Star Trek fanfiction available online. No work will be posted without the express consent of the author or hir estate.


End file.
